And At Last I See The Light
by crazybooklover99
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel get married but how did Eugene ask Rapunzel? Was he nervous? My version of their engagement. I have not decided if it's a one-shot or not. It's up for you readers to decide so R&R! I will continue the story if you wish.


Hey fellow fanfictioners! And Tangled lovers! I was listening to the Disney Pandora station. Did you know they actually have that?!

So yeah I was listening and "I See the Light" came on and I was like FANFICTION! So here you go!

If you have read the Fablehaven series check out my story~ My Haven Of Fables.

**And At Last I See The ****Light**

**~crazybooklover99**

Maybe it was the light in her eyes the first time she hit me with her frying pan or her beautiful hair (long and blonde or short and brown) either way it's amazing.

Who am I kidding. I feel in love with her that night on the lake watching the lanterns, or "floating lights" as a certain princess likes to call them. She's so beautiful, and amazing and funny, and peppy, and-what I'm trying to get at here is that I want to marry her.

But what if she says no? Maybe I should wait for her to propose so I know her feelings for me are real...

No, only a coward would do that. And Flynn-I mean Eugene Fitzherbert is NOT a coward. But if I'm not a coward then why is this so hard? It's just a simple question, and my heart is racing and my palms are sweaty. Will you marry me? Just four little words. Why? Why does she do this to me.

Or I could get fancy and say "Will you become Mrs. Fitzherbert?"

Ok that just sounds cheesy, and not the "that's cheesy but sweet", cheesy. It's just flat-out cheesy.

Without realising it I have starting pacing around the palace foyer. She'll come down soon and I'll have to act like nothings bothering me. It's not like I have doubts about marrying her I have doubts about if she'll say yes. Just as I'm thinking how to disguise my nervousness, Rapunzel glides down the stairs like a princess, which she is, but she looks more gorgeous than normal. I know I wont be able to hind my nerves. Just thinking about her made me choke on my words.

I stop pacing and walk to the stairs. I meet her at the bottom, and grab her petite hand in mine. She gives me a smile but her eyes are asking me what's wrong. Of course I know this but I decide to pretend I don't see her pleading eyes, as much as it pains me. I'm not ready yet.

Hand-in-hand we walk to the balcony where the maids have set up a table for us to eat breakfast on. Rapunzel insists on cleaning up for herself but even the maids love her. Everyone is wrapped around her finger but she doesn't realise it. At the sight of the pre-made table she sighs and reluctantly sits down, releasing her hand from mine. I can immediately feel the absence of warmth her palm provided on mine. I want to reach out and hold her tight. Never allowing her to get taken away again. As long as I'm here she'll be safe. I can't hold her now because the King and Queen are already coming down the grand stairway and would question my sudden urge to hold their daughter.

Rapunzel's eyes are still full of questions but I still have to ignore them. For all I know she may love some one else! But that's insane the only men she's ever really knows are me and the ruffians. Perhaps she's in love with one of them! She's always happy around them, especially the big-unicorn-loving thug or the piano playing one. They all have so much talents and interests, and dreams. I don't dream of becoming rich again but I dream about a life with Rapunzel. We could live in the kingdom and she'll become the Queen, and I'll be her husband but not neccesarily the King. No one would want me as King.

If I keep thinking like this I'll never ask her to marry me. Tonight. Tonight I will ask her. If I don't I will leave and nothing can make me leave her. Even if she says no...

She won't say no, will she?

How could she say no. We've been through so much together and I love her so much. She has to love me at least a little, right?

WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!

By now the King and Queen have reached us and are hugging Rapunzel. They turn to me and shake my hand. I wouldn't say things are awkward with us. Actually we are pretty close. They're the closest things I"ve had to parents my entire life. I give them both a smile and shake their hand. First the King then the Queen. As I shave the Queen's small hand she pulls me closer to her and whispers "Ask her" quietly in my ear.

I'm shocked. Even the Queen knows how I feel about Rapunzel. I nod my head and sit back down. Rapunzel gives me a "what was that all about" look but I just shrug her off. I feel bad about ignoring her like this but tonight I'll tell her everything. Hopefully she's ready to hear it.

I turn back to her and give her a small smile. She returns it with her own polite smile but she's eyeing me skeptically. Trying my best to avoid eye contact with her I start small talk with the Queen. She's answers politely but there's something in her eyes. Much like her daughter, her eyes tell her emotion, which seems to be anxious. She told me to ask her but should I still ask permission?

After a few more minutes of small talk I excuse myself to go feed Maximus. The King assures me that the servants would gladly feed him but I insist on doing it myself. We didn't start on the right foot but now we're pretty good friends. He can't talk but yet he gives the best advice...it doesn't really make sense. Me and Paskel?

Well let's just say it's a touchy situation. He's seem bipolar towards me. Some days he'll acknowledge me other he'll ignore me. On special rare occasions he'll be nice and friendly. But that doesn't happen often. Most often I'll get a chameleon wet willy.

As I walk out the foyer I can feel her eyes burning holes in my back. How desperately I want to turn around and run to her. Embracing her slim form and never let go but I force myself to leave. I make right and head out the huge, front doors. Two soldiers nod in greeting as I pass by. If it were Rapunzel and not me they would be showering her with compliments. I'm not lying when I say it makes me jealous. Everyone loves her, so why would she pick me over anyone else.

Finally I find my way to the stables. Of course Maximus is too...high up, to sleep with the horses in the stables but he spends most of his time there anyway.

I rome the stables for a few minutes untill I hear a familiar snort. I turn around and almost hug the horse. It feel like he's the only one who will be able to help in this sticky situation.

I don't know what Maximus knows but he can just...sense my anxiety. He points towards the shore with his hove and leads me to the shade of a nearby tree. He sits down and motions for me to do the same. He gestures for me to start talking and soon I'm venting all my worries and what would happen if she said no and what not. The whole time he listened and when I finished he just stared at me. I was ready to get up and leave. I just told this horse all my feelings and he just stares? Some friend he is. But then he places a hove on my shoulder and turns head so I'm looking directly at him. And then I realise what he's trying to do. He's speaking to me through his eyes. He's telling me to ask her that she really does love me. Or maybe I just imagined that, but I know he wants me to ask too. I have already had the ring for weeks now, it has a silver band and a yellow opal gem in the middle, with an even smaller diamond on either side of the opal.

I have to ask her, so I might as well do it right now. Before I lose my adrenaline I shot up and as I'm sprinting towards the castle I throw Maximus and apple and say goodbye.

In my dead sprint for the castle I run into several maids and trip a few times but soon enough I'm in front of her door. I stay there for a few moments rehearsing what I'm going to say and catching my breath.

Finally I feel ready and I knock lightly on her door. Almost immediately it whips open and I'm face to face with Rapunzel. She smiles brightly at me then remembers my actions this morning and her smile fades.

"Hey" I say

'Hey..." she replys skeptically

"Um, can I ask you something" I say. My voice is shaking and I'm sure she can tell I'm nervous.

"Sure" she says, not as skeptical as she was before. I don't know why she isn't mad at me but she has always been very forgiving. I bet she has even forgiven Gothel for kidnapping her. That's just who she is.

I grab her hand and lead her to the same balcony she meet her parents after she saved my life. Another thing I owe her.

We stop in the middle and she's beginning to get skeptical again. Before she backs away I grab her other hand and pull her closer.

"Rapunzel I'm sorry about this morning. I-I was really nervous."

"Nervous? Why-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Rapunzel, you saved my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say as I get down on one knee and pull out the small black box from my pocket, revealing the ring. She gasps but I keep going.

"I couldn't live without you so will you please marry me?" I gaze into her beautiful green eyes and wonder is she'll really say yes.

"Of course." she says, her voice thick with emotion. I slip the ring on her finger and stand up, pulling her into a tight hug. She's crying softly and I only hold her tighter. She said yes, now we can be together forever.

**A/N~ Hey guys! how'd you like it? horrible? great? REVIEW! I will love you forever!**


End file.
